colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsoi: The First Savior
'Tatsoi: The First Savior '''is a special of the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. This is about the younger brother of Byson, Tatsoi and how he gained a squad of his own. Overview Far out in the Demon World, there is a gathering of all of the Desukhans. There, Demon King Byson is having a meeting about the Desukhan heritage and population however, when trying to take attendance, they notice that there is a 5th Class fighter missing. Knowing who it is, moments later, Tatsoi comes bursting into the tower. Every Desukhan is shocked. Tatsoi and Byson then argue for a while. Tatsoi then demands to get a mission that is worthy of him. Byson asks why, and Tatsoi tells him that he is strong enough to handle any type of mission. He then insults Byson and finally demands to be given an S-Rank mission. Everyone is then shocked and ask why. Byson then tells Yacao to send his brother, Tatsoi to the Makya Dimension. Before he left, he saw a woman looking at him. He then snaps at her and then leaves. When he goes to the laboratory, he prepares to take off. However, Dr. Zami tries to talk him out of it. Tatsoi then gets into his Realm Airship and blasts out to the Makya Dimension. As he makes his departure, Byson finishes up the meeting and wishes his brother luck. As he is on his way, he gets excited for the great challenge and is pumped to fight. When he finally arrives to his destination, Tatsoi tries to find life and notices they are hiding. When two Makians jump out, they ambush Tatsoi and he is hurt. Meanwhile, Marrow shows up at the lab with Chard. They are interacting with Dr. Zami. They then notice a woman wondering if Tatsoi is okay. The three then notices how much she likes Tatsoi. Back in Makya, Tatsoi is fighting the fighters until he just simply blasts them to bits. Afterwards, 5 more warriors comes out and they beat down on Tatsoi. Tatsoi then struggles to fight them one on one until he begins to get serious. It is revealed that there are two space pirates watching Tatsoi's every move. Tatsoi then proceeds to defeat then next four. However, the last one self-destructs. Killing him and destroying the realm as well. Tatsoi was barely able to escape in time. As he travels back to the Demon World, the two stalkers follows him. When Tatsoi gets back, Byson is glad and when he goes to the infirmary, he snaps at the woman named Prussia once again for being soft. Telling her to become ruthless. As he is getting healed, Chard, Marrow and Prussia all detects a large Power Reading. They then go to it. The two Galaxy Crushers then senses a Power Reading. When the trio get there, they plan to rid the realm of the Galaxy Crushers. However, Magait and Gunka plan on killing them. As they fight against each other, Tastsoi emerges from his bed. He then asks that Doctor Zami makes a custom made translater only for him. Dr. Zami then gets angered by that and gives him a regular old translater. He then heads out to find that huge power. When he gets there, he finds Chard and Marrow getting brutally beaten. He then witnesses Prussia nearly dead and about to die. Tatsoi then stops Magait. He then powers up and uses his Hyper Rush to Gunka, killing him instanly. As he fights with Magait, he is starting to win until Magait powers up to the max and thrashes Tatsoi. Before he is about to die, Prussia stops Magait and fights back with all her power. She manages to injure him but he then blasts her. Tatsoi then saves Prussia and admits to her that he was wrong to be ruthless and should be more kind-hearted. And same goes for Prussia being a bit more ruthless. Tatsoi then charges up and kills Magait with his Final Blow attack. When they all get back, Byson welcomes them back along with many others. As they celebrate the win, Tatsoi is given a special yellow lens translater for his bravery. Due to this, Byson also allows Tatsoi to create a squad. He then does so by getting Mallow, Chard, Ceylon, Dolichos and... Prussia. Afterwards, Tatsoi proposes to Prussia and they get married. Category:Specials